The Letter
by Lusafrin
Summary: Nami's POV, one-shot. She was a naturally cold person. But she had a good heart. And she desearved her happiness just as much as anyone else. But it seemed she would never recieve that happiness, no matter how much she wanted it.


_Wow…How long has it been since I've had an actual good idea for a story? …A very long time. So, anyway, I was playing Harvest Moon on my game cube, and I was thinking about your 4th heart event with Nami. She's in the lobby of the Inn at like midnight or so, staring at a letter. I never actually saw the scene, so I wanted to right it out how I saw it happening in my mind._

_…Wow, this really doesn't seem like it could be a heart event for these two. I wrote it out as if she really had a problem with poor Jack. Oh well, I guess you could just say she really doesn't like him in this, even though I totally support JackXNami. _

_:DDDDDDDDDD_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon. Why must I even say it? DDDDDX_

**Chapter one: The letter**

I got a letter today.

It wasn't a very big deal…that is, until I saw who it was from.

I felt my blood run cold and my heart skipped a few beats. Or maybe it stopped beating altogether. I wasn't quite sure which it was, and I really couldn't care less.

Slowly, I reached over and took the letter from Ruby's outstretched hand, my arm trembling as I did so. Hell, it wasn't even just my arm.

My entire body was shaking like a leaf.

"Nami, are you alright? You look absolutely pale, dear."

Despite the sudden dryness of my lips, or the fact that the words kept getting caught in my throat, I managed to get out a nearly inaudible, "Just fine, Ruby."

She seemed far from convinced, but left it at that, knowing and understanding that it wasn't a matter I wanted to talk about.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me, alright?"

I gave her no response, my eyes trained on the letter clutched in my small hands.

Why…?

Why now…of all the times he could've…?

Why now…right when I was so close to the happiness I rightfully deserved?

I smiled bitterly.

You live to make my life miserable, don't you? No matter where I go, you'll always follow me, won't you?

I pursed my lips, my eyes darkening as I ripped the top of the envelope, sliding the letter out. Leaning against the counter, I unfolded the piece of parchment and began to scan through it.

I always thought it was impossible for me to hate anyone like I do my father. Sure, I'll dislike someone, like Rock, for example, and yes, a lot of people irritate the hell out of me, Muffy, Celia, and Jack being my examples here, but I don't think I could ever hate them.

But what I felt for the man who ruined my life surpassed those emotions. Beat them by a long shot.

All I felt for him was hatred; cold, freezing hatred. Pure and absolute loathing.

And my hatred for him only grew as I finished reading the letter.

After everything he had done…he had the nerve to ask me to come back home?

He killed every ounce of love I had for him the day mom died. He started drinking and blamed her death on me.

I could take the verbal abuse.

I blamed myself for her death as well, so the hurtful words and stabs at my pride didn't do much.

But I left the day he started to physically abuse me.

Having only the clothes on my back, that was the day I became a wanderer.

I was alone in the world. I had no one.

And I intended to keep it that way.

No one could hurt you if you had no one but yourself.

I made a mistake coming to Forget-Me-Not valley. I got way too comfy. I became far too close to some of the people living here.

…

I made friends.

And I guess that's what hurts the most.

Being this close to happiness…and then being pulled back into reality so suddenly.

No matter where I go…no matter what I do…he'll always be able to find me.

I can run, but I'll never be able to hide.

If I had been paying attention, I might have noticed the slight squeak coming from the door as someone entered the Inn.

If I had been paying attention, I would have noticed that that someone was Jack.

And if I had been paying attention, I would have noticed that he had been starring at me with obvious concern for the past five or so minutes.

"…Nami?"

I looked up, startled. Regaining my composure, I sat the letter on the counter, turning my head towards the brunette.

"What do you want, Jack?"

I guess he didn't expect to hear me sounding so defeated and weary, seeing as a look of surprise flashed across his face.

"Are…Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?"

He cringed.

I sighed, knowing he had only been worried about me.

"I'm fine. Why are you here, Jack?"

Jack blinked, the question coming off as unexpected.

"I came to talk to Tim and to give Ruby a few strawberries…you sure you okay?"

"I said I was fine, Jack. Tim is in his room and Ruby is in the kitchen. Go take care of what you came to do. I'm going back up to my room. Don't bother me."

With that, I grabbed my letter and headed towards the stairs, now ignoring the farmer completely.

As I made my way up the steps though, I swore I could feel Jack's gaze following me until I was completely out of sight.

**Fin**

_…Wow. That sucked. DDDDDDX_

_Edit: OMG!! I can't believe I accidently deleted this! And I had just gotten a review too...(sulking)_


End file.
